


This Is Me Loving You

by OlicityAddicted



Series: And She Will Be Loved [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: And Felicity would do anything for Oliver, Caring Oliver Queen, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Masturbation, Mentions of past abuse, NSFW, Oliver would do anything for Felicity, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlicityAddicted/pseuds/OlicityAddicted
Summary: Set afterAnd She Will Be Loved.Oliver and Felicity explore new things in the bedroom, things that Felicity never did before meeting him and they learn what they both like.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after _And She Will Be Loved_. I recommend reading that first.
> 
> Here we are with a new fic! It'll be just 4 one-shots, but I couldn't get these ideas out of my mind.
> 
> In this first chapter, there's a little backstory of what happened the night when Ellie was conceived, when Cooper first hurt Felicity. Now, I want to remind you that it was not rape, but I still want to put a **trigger warning** for the roughness of it, because even if she was consensual, it was still traumatic.

Felicity couldn't focus.

She was lying on the bed with Oliver, both on their sides as he hugged her from behind. He was leaving open-mouthed kisses on her neck and shoulder as his hands trailed over her naked body, and she could feel him ready against her lower back.

But she couldn't focus on him or his loving touches.

Ever since Jerry -Oliver's assistant- kindly reminded her the appointments of the day, something showed up in the back of her mind, keeping her constantly on the edge but she didn't know what it was.

"You okay, baby?" He whispered from behind her.

_Come on, babe. It'll be fun!_

And just like that, it hit her.

The whole day she had been nervous and tense because exactly two years ago Ellie was conceived. Two years ago, Cooper convinced her to sleep with him. Two years ago, he hurt her for the first time.

Suddenly everything was too much.

Hands touching her, warm breaths against her, lips grazing her skin. Even if everything was made with love, she couldn't handle it.

"No, wait. Please stop." Felicity murmured, trying to disentangle herself from him.

She knew it was Oliver behind her, just like she knew he wasn't going to hurt her, but she was unable to continue and not think back to that night.

Oliver let go of her, and she sat on her side of the bed, her knees pulled up against her chest as she held her head in her trembling hands.

"Felicity?" He softly called her name in worry.

"I'm okay, I promise, but I need a few minutes. Can you give me that?" She whispered.

After a couple of seconds of hesitancy, she heard his quiet reply. "All the time you need."

Felicity relaxed a little and concentrated on her breathing.

_It's not Cooper. It's Oliver. He loves you and will never hurt you._

She repeated the words in her head over and over again, like a mantra. She lost track of the time she just sat there calming down until Oliver spoke from somewhere near her.

"Hey... I'll give you more time if you need that, but please put this on."

Felicity opened her eyes and looked in his direction. He was wearing pants and a shirt, his grey hoodie in his hands.

"It's been twenty minutes and you're shaking." He explained pointing at her still naked body.

Twenty minutes. To her, it seemed like twenty seconds.

But Felicity realized he was right, she was shaking from the cold, and with one look at his face she knew he was beyond worried. Felicity sat up straighter and let him help her with the hoodie, she zipped it up as Oliver put a blanket over her legs. Before he could move away, Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck, making him sit next to her. He immediately hugged her back, and she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm okay." She repeated. "And you did nothing wrong, I promise. I just realized that..." She hesitated.

Oliver's hands soothingly ran over her back, making her relax. "That two years ago Ellie was conceived?"

She was taken aback. "How do you...?"

"After you told me Ellie was born at eight months, I did some math and guessed it happened around this time." He kissed the top of her head. "I just didn't know the exact day."

Felicity relaxed even more in his embrace. "Today Jerry reminded me the date, but I didn't realize it at first. I just did, minutes ago. And you were behind me so I couldn't see you... I mean, I knew it was you and that you weren't going to hurt me, but I couldn't go on, and I... I freaked out a little. Sorry."

"Don't apologize, it's okay." Oliver kissed her temple again making her sigh. "Tell me how I can help you."

She hesitated for a second before pulling away enough so she could look at him in the eyes. "I think I want to talk about it."

He studied her face. "Are you sure? I don't want you to make it worse by telling me."

Felicity shook her head. "We avoided that topic for way too long. And when I talked to you about it, after we met, I skipped a few important parts." She admitted. "Back then I didn't know if I could really trust you, or if you were going to judge me. Now I know what kind of person you are, and I think you deserve to know."

Oliver breathed deeply and nodded. "If you think it'll help you, I'll listen."

"I want to tell you, but only if you won't mind me talking about that. I mean, I know it's a weird talk because it involves another guy and-"

His hands framed her face. "Felicity, you lived with that memory for two years. The least I can do is listen to it so I can support you and do everything in my power to not remind you of that experience again."

Felicity nodded before scooting in the middle of the bed so Oliver could lay next to her. She went to rest her head against his shoulder, her body pressed against his side with her left arm over his middle, his arms wrapped around her.

He kissed the top of her head. "Take all the time you need."

She sighed and decided to just start talking.

"We were in his room, back at MIT, around five or six months after we got together. It started like every other night we spent together before, watching tv and just lying on the bed. He started to kiss me, roughly, but that's how he always did that. Back then I thought it was passion, but... that was not it." Felicity sighed. "He kissed me, and his hand went under my shirt to grab my breast."

"He didn't ask your consent?" Oliver wondered.

"He already touched me like that before, and I did give him my consent. Before that night we touched, just… not intimately." She said. It felt weird talking about it, just like she told him, but Oliver's presence kept her calm. "When he touched me, I didn't feel anything. Not excitement, not pleasure, nothing. I read somewhere that some women don't have sensitive breast, so I thought I was one of them. Later I realized that his touch wasn't to give me pleasure but just selfish want to grope."

Felicity felt Oliver's breathing change as if he was controlling his reaction. She looked up at him and his eyes found hers. They were full of rage and disbelief. She silently asked him what it was, and he sighed.

"No one should be treated like that. I mean, even if _I_ was an idiot years ago, I never groped a girl just for the excitement to touch her. At least I tried to give her pleasure from that touch."

"Yeah, well... You've met him. You saw what kind of a jerk he was." He nodded and she rested her head on his shoulder once again.

"Sorry for interrupting you." He said.

"No, that's okay. I actually want to know what goes through your head." She reassured him.

"Okay."

Felicity sighed. "He touched me, and I decided to take off my shirt, no need to keep that on anyway. He... His eyes lit up as if he just received the best news of his life. He took off his shirt too and started to unbuckle his belt. I remember very clearly saying that I didn't think I was ready to go any further, that maybe we should have stayed on the touching phase for a little more. But he smiled that charming smile of his, or what I thought was a charming smile." She took a deep breath. "And he said to me 'We're already halfway through it. Why waste such an opportunity?' I still wasn't convinced, so he just dropped his pants and grabbed a condom from his nightstand, said to me 'Come on, babe. It'll be fun!'"

Her voice trembled and Oliver ran soothing circles on her back. "At that moment, I thought 'Why not? Maybe we are ready, maybe it's just my head stopping me.' So, I..." Felicity took a deep breath. "I started to take off my pants too."

She stopped talking for a few minutes to gather her thoughts and the courage to continue. Oliver didn't make her any pressure, just held her and silently supported her.

"I'll never forget the look he gave me when he saw me naked. It was something... so gross, that made me doubt my decision to go on. But once again I thought it was all in my head, so I ignored it. We, uh... we got on the bed, and he got on top of me. I told him to be careful. His reply was 'Yeah, yeah. It'll feel good, you'll see.' I knew it was going to hurt but when he-"

Felicity closed her eyes and tightened her hold on Oliver. In response, he tightened his hold too.

"I didn't think it could hurt like that. Not even when he kicked me in the stomach after finding out about the pregnancy, I was in that much pain. It was like something was ripping me from the inside and... I remember I let out a scream and he raised his hand. Looking back at it now, he probably wanted to slap me or something, instead, he covered my mouth and told me to be quiet or people nearby were going think something bad was happening. 'But this isn't bad, am I right'?" She mimicked his threatening voice, which sounded so clear in her head. "I tried to handle the pain and when he removed his hand, I bit my lip to prevent other screams."

Oliver's hand cradled the back of her head, and he pressed a kiss on the top. "I wish I made him suffer more before killing him." He said in a trembling voice.

Felicity looked up at him and saw tears in his eyes. Her left hand cupped his cheek as she stared into his eyes. "I know he needed to pay, especially for ever threatening Ellie, but I didn't want that at the cost of your soul."

Oliver breathed deeply, but from his look she knew he meant what he said. Deciding to go back to that another time, she continued.

"When he started to move the pain increased, and I put my hands on his waist to slow him down. I told him he was hurting me, and, at first, he did slow down. Then it was like a switch had been flipped and he didn't care about it, he said that it was going to pass soon, it was just for a moment. As if he could know how I was feeling." She said in disbelief. "But I wanted to believe him, so we continued, and the pain got just a little better, but it still hurt like hell." A few tears escaped her eyes, and Felicity hastily wiped them away. "He... He grabbed my breast again and told me something about getting a boob job, so there was going to be more to enjoy in the future." She said, disgusted at the memory.

She felt Oliver shake his head. "You don't have to change your body just because an asshole is so superficial and selfish. You are perfect the way you are."

Felicity smiled against him. "Thank you. And I wasn't going to do that anyway, not even if he insisted. I learned to like my body and didn't want to change."

"Good. I love your body like it is." His words filled her with warmth.

She took a deep breath and continued. "He suggested that maybe we needed to change position. Hoping that it was going to feel good instead of painful I agreed. He made me stand and then... suddenly I was face down on the bed. I somehow managed to talk him out of anal sex, it was... it was already bad, and if we added that-" She shook her head. "Anyway, it hurt the same, so I just... I just waited until he finished, giving up any hope to stop hurting."

"Why you- I mean..." Oliver started hesitantly.

"Ask whatever you're thinking about."

"Please don't take this as judging, because I'm absolutely not... But why didn't you try to stop him again?"

She shrugged. "I didn't want to disappoint him. At the time I still believed that he loved me, that it was going to be just that time that hurt. That the next he was going to be gentle and caring."

Oliver ran his hand through her hair. "If he really loved you, he would have stopped even before pushing his hand under your shirt, respecting your need for time."

"I know that now. I wish I realized it sooner." Felicity shook her head. "But I... I just laid there, face down, until he finished. Neither of us noticed when the condom broke. When he pulled away, I sat on the floor, and he... he laid on the bed, the happiest grin I've ever seen on his face. He looked at me and said 'I know it was your first time, but you could have been more active. You have to step up your game because it was boring doing all the job myself.'"

Oliver let out an irritated sigh. "Son of a bitch."

"Yeah and guess what happened next. He fell asleep. Not a question if I was okay, not a word of comfort, _nothing_." She felt tears running down her cheeks. "He made me feel used like an object. And I felt ashamed of myself. I was ashamed because _I let him_ use me like that when I should have done something about it, like you said. But I was the one who decided I could go on, I was consensual, _I know I was_ , I assure you that-"

"Just because you gave him your consent it doesn't mean he could treat you like that." Oliver told her, running his hands over her back, trying to calm her down. "No one deserves to be treated like that, _no one_. And hearing all of this happened to you hurts me, because you deserve the best."

His words brought a wave of comfort, a feeling of love and safety that made her start to cry. Oliver just held her, whispering soothing words in her ear and softly kissing the top of her head.

When Felicity was able to calm down again, she gathered the courage to finish her story so they could leave it behind once and for all.

"After he fell asleep, I finally realized that almost every part of my body was hurting and... and there was blood on my legs."

Oliver's arms tightened around her. "Please tell me that you didn't have internal bleeding or something."

"No, it wasn't much, and it already stopped, but... It made me realize that I gave myself, my body and my heart, to someone that didn't give a damn about me. For years I lived my life alone, afraid of loving because of my abandonment issues, and when I thought I finally found someone who was going to be there for me..." She breathed deeply. "I was wrong. _So wrong_."

"He manipulated you, from the beginning. You couldn't have known." Oliver tried to reassure her.

"Yeah. Now I know that, but back then I didn't see it." She shook her head. "Anyway, that's it. The whole story."

Oliver kissed her forehead. "And the next day he laid his hands on you."

"Yeah." Felicity's voice trembled, her hands clutched his shirt, as she tried to not break down again. "But, as much as I wish that never happened... I would do everything all over again, because in the end it gave me Ellie."

Oliver kissed the top of her head before his right hand cradled her cheek and made her look up at him. "I hope you know how strong you are. Back then and now, telling me all of this, facing every day without letting that consume you."

She didn't know how to respond to that. As Felicity looked up at Oliver, she felt their strong connection, and on instinct, she placed her lips on his before moving to straddle him.

→

The moment she moved on top of him, Oliver knew he needed to stop her. He didn't want her to have another panic attack, especially after just talking about what she went through. With gentle hands, he cradled her face and made her look at him.

"Maybe it's best if we stop here." He told her softly.

Felicity smiled at him. "I love you. I love you for your thoughtfulness. I love you for your kindness. I love you for your understanding. I love you for your heart. I just love you."

Oliver smiled back at her. "I love you too. For so many reasons."

Her smile widened before she turned serious again. "And I really appreciate you put my needs before your own. But I need to face this, I need to forget the bad memories. Replace them with good ones."

Her fingers caressed his cheeks, slightly raking her nails through his stubble as her eyes roamed over his face, lingering on his lips before stopping on his eyes again to hold his stare.

"I know you're the only one that will be able to make me feel safe again. Make me feel strong and confident."

Oliver would have done anything she asked. So, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Tell me how I can do that."

Felicity sighed. "Make me feel loved."

His eyes searched for any signs of doubts, but he didn't find them. "Only if you're sure it's what you want and need." He whispered.

She smiled and nodded. "I want that. But maybe... you can let me stay on top this time?" She asked hopefully. "I love when you are on top of me, I really do, it's a comforting weight, but tonight-"

"Hey... You can stay on top any time you want. You just have to say it." He reassured her. "Anything else?"

"Don't... don't call me 'babe'?" She whispered. "'Baby' is okay, I like that, but 'babe' is what he always called me."

"Okay, I won't do that." He kissed her forehead. "I also won't make love to you from behind, so you don't-"

"No, I didn't mind that. It's okay if you stay behind. But I don't think I'd be comfortable with... with that other thing, that's weird, I just-"

"Then we won't do that. You don't have to worry about it." Oliver reassured her. "Other things? Particular touches or words?"

Felicity shook her head. As they talked, Oliver's hands had traveled on her hips, his fingertips rested on her naked skin under the hoodie. When he realized that, he made to remove them, but Felicity took hold of his hands. She leaned back, sitting on his legs, she tugged his hands and silently told him to follow her, so he was sitting too, just a few inches separated their faces. With sure movements Felicity led his hands to the zip, silently telling him to undress her.

Oliver did just that, then she helped him to get rid of his shirt and they made quick work to take off his pants too, but their rush came to a stop when she straddled him again. Oliver's arms wrapped around her body, her left hand rested against his cheek as her right hand ran over his chest.

For a moment they just stared at each other, no words needed. Then her hand traveled down his body and took a hold of him, guiding him at her entrance.

"I love you." He whispered sincerely, hoping she understood just how deep his feelings were for her.

Felicity smiled and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you too."

At that, she slowly moved until he was fully inside of her and immediately started a lazy pace. Soft gasps left her opened lips and Oliver couldn't resist kissing them.

She kissed him back, without hurry, little to no tongue, just lips nibbling on each other, their arms wrapped around their bodies. His hands moved in small circles on her back, ran through her hair, cradled her cheeks, trying to convey how much he loved her.

They went on for a long time, neither of them caring that their bodies were getting tired.

Felicity's mouth left his only when she placed her hands on his chest and gently kept him down on the bed, effectively towering over him, searching for the control she needed so much at that moment. Her eyes never left his as her hands on his pecs kept her steady, her hips moved with less coordination, her breathing labored. Oliver moved his right hand and found her clit, gently circling it with his thumb.

"Oliver..." She gasped.

"I'm right here with you, sweetheart." He whispered back.

Her hands seemed to push him down on the bed even more as she frantically moved on top of him, and he knew she was close.

"It's okay, Felicity. Let go." Oliver encouraged her, his fingers working faster.

"I... Ol- I..." Her eyes fluttered closed.

"I love you, Felicity."

That and his fingers pressing on her clit seemed to do the trick. Felicity stopped her movements, her fingers dug into his chest trying to hold on to something, as she let out a long, soft moan. Her body trembled uncontrollably, her arms gave out and she collapsed on his chest.

Oliver wrapped his arms around her, his hips continued to move in slow thrusts, prolonging her pleasure, as he held her close, whispering soft words in her ear. She hid her face in the crook of his neck, her harsh breaths warming his skin.

When she stopped trembling, Felicity just laid there on top of him, as Oliver kissed her temple, her neck, any spot he could reach, and carefully slipped out of her.

After a couple of minutes, Felicity turned her head to look at him. He smiled at her.

"Are you okay?"

She smiled back and slowly nodded. "Thank you."

"Anytime. But you don't need to thank me for loving you."

Felicity smiled and closed her eyes, tired after everything. Oliver carefully maneuvered her, so she was lying on the bed, he stood and retrieved her clothes. He helped her to put on her panties and his shirt, then slipped on his boxers and returned on the bed, covering them both with the bedsheets. As soon as he was lying next to her, Felicity went to rest her head on his shoulder, her arm around his waist and her leg on top of his. His arms held her close and she sighed. She moved even closer to him and her leg brushed against his still hard member. The hand she had on his waist reached down and rested on top of it.

"You didn't finish?" She asked him, sounding shocked for not realizing it sooner.

Oliver grabbed her hand and placed it back on his chest. "It's alright, don't think about it."

"But... I didn't mind if you finished, you know."

"I assure you it's okay, Felicity. I don't care about my pleasure, not tonight." He kissed the top of her head.

Oliver felt her hesitate. "Is it because you didn't-"

"I liked it, a lot." He reassured her in a firm voice.

"Even if you didn't do much?" She sounded unsure.

"Believe me, I enjoyed it very much, and I think we should do this again. But tonight, I didn't make love to you to get pleasure. I only wanted to take care of you." She sighed. "This is me loving you, Felicity. Always remember that everything I do is because I love you."

She took in a shaky breath. "I love you too."

They were silent for a few seconds, then he felt her grin against his shoulder.

"What?" He questioned.

"I was just thinking that I'll make sure to give you your release very soon and... differently than usual."

He frowned, not understanding. "What do you mean?"

"You'll see very soon." She promised.

He still didn't understand, and Felicity laughed against him.

As much as he was curious about what she was talking about, it didn't matter. She was laughing, completely at ease after how their night began. That was what mattered to him. That she was happy.

→

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments!


	2. Chapter 2

They were sitting on the couch, snuggling and kissing, their hands caressing each other's body. Ellie was at John's, playing with Sara and JJ, so they had the apartment for themselves for a few more hours.

Felicity moaned when his hand sneaked under her shirt and he played with her left nipple, rolling it between his fingers and gently tugging it, earning a louder moan. She was so sensitive to his touch and the sounds she made always amazed him.

Oliver was painfully hard in his sweatpants. That was the effect Felicity always had on him, and if the way she was kissing him back was any indication, she was ready for the next part too. He dragged down his hand and rested it on her hip, his fingers slipping in the waistband of her pants. Before he could push his hand inside her panties, Felicity grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"You don't want to?" He asked her. He was so sure she was in the mood.

"Want... but can't." She mumbled against him.

He frowned as he thought, never stopping his kisses. "Period?" He questioned.

Felicity hummed and nodded. Oliver rested his hand on her back, happy to just kiss her and keep her close, but Felicity seemed to have other ideas as her hand grabbed him through the fabric.

"You don't have to. That's fine." He reassured her.

She giggled against him. "But I want to. We have a free house. We should take advantage of that."

Before he could speak again, Felicity straddled him, gripped the hem of his shirt and helped him to remove it. Her left hand found its way to the nape of his neck as her eyes roamed over his chest, her right hand followed the same path, caressing his scars before focusing on his defined abs, then disappeared inside his sweatpants. She wrapped it around him and slowly started to stroke him. He let out a long sigh.

Her mouth started to leave open-mouthed kisses under his jaw, along his collarbone, his neck. His right hand was entangled in her hair as she continued to kiss down his chest, taking one nipple in her mouth and sucking it.

"That feels good." He whispered, surprisingly breathless, little tingles running down his spine.

"Yeah?" Her tongue licked just the tip, teasing him.

"Yeah." He confirmed.

She used her left hand to play with his other nipple, gently scratching it. Small jolts of pleasure ran through his body and made him twitch in her hand as she continued to stroke him.

"No one ever did that to me." Oliver confessed.

"What?" She mumbled against him.

"Nobody ever gave attention to my nipples."

Felicity let go of him and looked up at his face. "Really? No one?"

He shook his head. "They were more interested to feel good rather than make _me_ feel good. Or, if they did, was to get something in return."

She frowned. "That's selfish."

Oliver shrugged. "It doesn't matter. They weren't important, but you are. And I appreciate you're taking care of me like this." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Well, this way I've been your first with something." Felicity told him laughing.

"Right." He chuckled with her then became serious. "You're also the first and only one I've ever made love with, in the only way that matters. That's important for me."

Felicity smiled. "That's important for me too."

They exchanged warm smiles, then for the next several minutes Felicity focused on his nipples, as they both discovered what he liked. Her hand never stopped touching him inside his pants and was starting to drive him insane.

Suddenly she looked up at him, released his nipple from her mouth and gave him a wicked smile. She started to kiss him down his pecs, then his abs and only when she was kneeling on the floor between his legs Oliver realized what she was going to do.

During the year they'd been together, they made love, he went down on her, he pleasured her with his fingers and she did the same with him, but she never took him in her mouth.

With gentle hands, he cradled her face and made her look up at him. "I know I sound like a broken record, but I want you to remember that you don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

"I know. But I'm not uncomfortable. I've been thinking about doing this for a while now and I want to try. I want to try new things and make you feel good."

His cock was begging to be licked and sucked, but he needed to be sure she really wanted it. He didn't want to be like the man she feared. Felicity probably saw something in his eyes because she smiled and looked at him with kind eyes.

"I love you, Oliver. And I love that you worry about me so much. It means a lot. But I want to be able to see sex as a way to have fun and express how we feel instead of a way to just get some release. I swear to you that I wouldn't be kneeling here right now if I didn't want to go on."

With a smile that matched hers, Oliver caressed her face before resting his hands at his sides, giving her complete control. "Do only what you're comfortable doing." He repeated.

Felicity nodded, and with an excited smile, she grabbed his sweatpants. Oliver raised his hips and she slid the clothing down his legs, resting them around his ankles.

"I obviously never did this, so... If I do something wrong or that you don't like, just tell me."

He smiled at her. "I know that whatever you're going to do it will be amazing."

His cock stood straight against his abs, aching to be touched. Felicity ran her hands over his thighs, inching close to his erection but never touching it, her eyes never looked away from his, and when she did look down, Oliver knew she was going to start.

His heart pounded fast in his chest. It had been years since the last time he received some oral, and the thought of Felicity's warm lips around him worried him that he wasn't going to last long.

Her hands wrapped around the shaft and started to slowly stroke him, just like she usually did. After a couple of minutes of gentle strokes, Felicity, ever so slowly, ran her tongue from the base to the tip of his cock, making him choke on his next breath.

Shivers ran down his spine and when she wrapped her lips around the tip, gently sucking on it, Oliver let out a long moan. He wanted to close his eyes, rest his head on the back of the couch and just enjoy her ministrations, but the sight of Felicity sucking him had him so captivated that he couldn't tear his eyes away even if he tried.

Suddenly, she looked up at him, a mischievous look in her eyes, before she closed them and took more of him in her mouth.

"Oh god, that feels so good." He breathed.

Felicity chuckled and smiled around him, before focusing on her task again as she sucked more firmly. His hands closed in tight fists at his sides, forcing himself to stay still. She must have seen that, or sensed it somehow, because after a moment she covered his hands with her own. He turned them and opened them, so their palms were touching, and Felicity entwined her fingers with his.

For a few minutes, she continued to pleasure him at a slow pace, taking her time, something he was very glad about. She learned how he reacted when she ran her tongue on the tip, how his breath quickened when she hollowed her cheeks, the way he shivered when her hair brushed against his thighs.

Felicity tried to take even more of him in her mouth, reaching just over half of his cock before she started to have some troubles. Sensing that, Oliver cradled her face and pulled her away, just when she started to cough.

"Hey, careful." He whispered.

She cleared her throat and nodded. "Right, sorry. I just wanted... I didn't want to disappoint you."

"Trust me, you're not disappointing me." Oliver told her, his voice low. "You're amazing." He reassured her.

"Just... tell me what you like, and I'll try to do that." She offered.

Oliver shook his head. "What you were doing was perfect."

"But it wasn't even half of it." She complained. "I can try to go faster if you-"

"No. I want you to do what _you_  want to do, not what you think I want. I was enjoying it, the way you were doing it." Oliver held her stare, showing her just how true his words were. "It was driving me crazy."

"Really?" Her eyes were full of hope.

"Yes." He didn't waste time to respond.

With a new refound confidence, Felicity eagerly grabbed his cock at the base and took him in her mouth again. She used her hand to follow the movements of her mouth, making it seem as if she was taking all of him down her throat.

"Fuck, that's good." He couldn't help but say, her wet tongue running just over the right places.

Oliver was unable to speak, to think, or even breathe properly for a long time. Felicity's free hand had found its way to his nipple and played with it, now that she knew he enjoyed that.

Oliver knew that he was only moments away from his release. They didn't talk about the next part, and he wasn't sure how she felt about it, so he tried to warn her.

"Felicity..." He moaned. "Baby, I'm almost there."

Instead of letting go of him, she sucked him harder, her hand let go of his nipple and joined the other. Both of her hands stroked him as she quickened her pace, her head moving fast. Oliver's hand went to the back of her head, not putting any pressure, just trying to warn her again.

"Honey, I'm close..." He gasped as he squirmed in his seat.

Once again, she didn't let go, she just hummed around him the sexiest moan he'd ever heard. That and the vibrations did the trick. With a groan, his hips thrust into her mouth on their own accord, his legs shook as pleasure ran through his entire body.

Felicity didn't let go of him, not even for a moment as she swallowed everything he had to give to her.

Spent, Oliver rested his back against the couch as jolts of pleasure kept making him twitch even after he was done. When he was able to regain some control over his body, he let out a long, satisfied sigh. Felicity slowly released him and looked up at him. A smile covered her face.

"Sooo?" She asked expectantly.

Oliver motioned for her to sit on his legs and she did, then he cradled her flushed cheeks. "That was amazing." He smiled at her. "I love you so much."

He pulled her closer, wanting to kiss her, but she turned her face to the side, and he ended up kissing the corner of her mouth.

"Are you sure you want to kiss after that?" She asked him. "Isn't that weird or something?"

He made her look at him again, and only after he had her attention he spoke. "Seeing how you don't have a problem with it, or when I kiss you after going down on you, this is only fair."

Felicity smiled and kissed him. Oliver could feel she was comfortable and happy, and that gave him more satisfaction than anything else.

When the need for oxygen became too much, they broke the kiss.

"Wait here." She whispered to him. "I'll be right back."

Oliver just hummed and relaxed on the couch. He was so exhausted, and he did nothing!

When Felicity came back into the room, she had a wet towel in her hand. Oliver smiled.

"You don't have to."

She kneeled in front of him again. "You always take care of me afterward. Let me return the favor."

He smiled at her. "Thank you."

Her hands were gentle as she grabbed his now soft cock and carefully wiped it with the towel. When she ran it over the tip, his hips involuntarily jerked.

"Sensitive?" Felicity asked looking up at him.

"Yeah." He confirmed with a breathy voice.

She focused back on her task and her hands were even more delicate.

"No one ever did this either." Oliver said before he could stop himself.

Felicity shook her head. "Like I said, they were selfish."

When she was done, she threw the towel on the floor to dispose of later, then helped him with his pants. He wore his shirt again and laid on the couch, opening his arms. Felicity went to lay against him, snuggling close as he hugged her tightly.

"I love you so much." He whispered again in her hair.

She kissed his chest, just over his heart. "I love you too."

"I promise you... As soon as you're 'available' again I'll make sure to give you at least three orgasms in a row."

Felicity laughed out loud at that. "I can't wait."

→


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! Enjoy!

Oliver felt something move against him. He tried to ignore it, but the weight against his side was persistent. He slowly opened his eyes and it was dark around him, probably the middle of the night. Glancing at the clock on his nightstand it confirmed it was still 3:20 AM.

He looked to his left, where Felicity was snuggling against him. Her eyes were closed but he knew she was awake, he could feel it, and her frown showed him she was restless.

"You okay?" He whispered, his voice coated with sleep.

He felt her shiver, so he used the arm he had around her back to pull her closer. At the same time, Felicity opened her eyes and glanced up at him, a guilty look on her face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't worry about it." He noticed she didn't answer his question. "Is everything okay?"

She looked away from him. "Yeah, go back to sleep."

Oliver frowned. He cupped her cheek with his right hand and made her look up at him again. "Hey, talk to me. Is something wrong?"

The city lights coming in through the window was the only source of light, but he could see she was blushing.

"It's... nothing's wrong. Just... go back to sleep, it's alright." She repeated.

"Honey, you know you can tell me anything."

"I know, it's... It's silly, really."

He nodded, silently telling her that whatever it was she could talk about it.

She sighed. "I had... I had a dream and... I woke up and now I can't go back to sleep."

"Was it a nightmare?"

She chuckled. "No, definitely not a nightmare." Felicity glanced up at him and blushed even more if that was possible. Avoiding his eyes, she continued. "It was about us, we... we were, uh... it was you and me, you know... _Just us_."

Oliver smiled. "You had a dirty dream?"

"I... Well, it-" Felicity huffed in almost annoyance. "Yes. Yes, it was a dirty dream, okay? It was hot and sexy and straight out of a porn movie. And it made me so horny that I can't sleep. Are you happy now?"

He chuckled and noticed how her hand was running over his naked chest, her left leg thrown over his as she was pressed close against him. If he wasn't mistaken, her panties were damp against his thigh, a clear sign that she was turned on. Felicity must have realized what she was doing, because she looked at her hand and stilled it.

"And now I'm groping you while you sleep. Perfect." She sighed and turned on her side, giving her back to him and hiding her face in her pillow.

"Hey, hey. Come here, it's okay." Oliver reassured her. He scooted closer, spooning her from behind, his arms wrapped around her. "I didn't mind that." He whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

"God, it was just like this." Felicity said under her breath.

"Your dream?" He asked.

"Yeah."

Oliver kissed her neck and tightened his hold around her waist as she pushed her ass against him. "Tell me about it." He whispered, gently biting her earlobe, making her gasp.

"Oliver..." She seemed to press herself more in his embrace.

"Tell me what we did." His hips pressed against her backside.

"You..." Felicity was already breathing hard. "You were behind me, exactly like now. And... your hand..."

On instinct, his hands opened wide on her abdomen, the left went upwards resting just under her breast, the right stopped at the band of her panties. Her breathing increased even more.

"My hand?" Oliver urged her.

"Your hand was between my legs." She breathed.

Her legs opened just a little, a silent invitation. Oliver sucked on her pulse point, just when he pushed his hand inside her panties, making her gasp.

"You're so wet." He groaned against her neck, his fingers teasing her entrance.

"You turned me on." Felicity whispered. "You kept pleasuring me with your hands before taking me from behind, over and over again. It was so hot."

At her words, he knew what he had to do. He was going to pleasure her exactly as she described.

"If you give me a couple of minutes, I can give you just that." He said, pressing his hips against her ass.

Felicity nodded frantically, her right hand slipped between their bodies and disappeared inside his boxers, taking hold of his cock. She started to stroke him, trying to get him hard, just when Oliver slipped a single finger inside of her.

"Oh my..." Her eyes closed at the sensations.

Oliver didn't go slow, he didn't waste time and thrust his finger fast. She was so wet that he didn't have a problem to immediately add a second finger. Felicity was breathing fast, trying to keep her moans low, as she continued to move her ass against him, her hand stroking him and making him hard in no time. He dragged his left hand higher and cupped her right breast, gently pinching her nipple.

"Oliver... Oh god..."

Felicity was already trembling in his arms, ready for her first orgasm, so he curled his fingers inside of her and pressed the heel of his hand against her clit. She inhaled sharply, her mouth wide open and Oliver took his chance to cover her with his lips, swallowing her moans. Her hand squeezed him in time with her clenching walls, driving him crazy.

Slowly the trembling stopped, but he kept thrusting his fingers, wanting to make her come one more time like that.

"Oliver..." Her quiet moan did things to him.

"Was your dream like this?" He asked huskily, his fingers trying to push in deeper.

Felicity nodded. "It feels amazing."

Her hand tried to get rid of his boxers, managing only to push them down until they were mid-thigh, before she grabbed him again, stroking him faster. In response, his hand worked faster too, her legs started to shake again.

"How... is it possible... that you can- that you can drive me insane... in so little time?" She whispered between fast breaths.

Oliver sucked on her earlobe before whispering in her ear. "It's a gift."

As he said those words, his thumb circled her clit and her legs pressed close together, trapping his hand between them. The hand she was stroking him with, went to his grab his ass and pulled him closer.

"Oliver." She was already there.

He moved his hips against her, his cock brushing against her covered ass, his left hand continued to massage her breast and tease her nipples as the right pushed down on her clit.

Her breathing hitched and her hand went to cover his inside her panties, keeping him pressed down on her core as she trembled again. Their hands moved together as she gasped his name, her body shaking wildly against him.

Oliver kissed her shoulder, her neck, under her jaw, anywhere he could reach. When Felicity stilled and let go of his hand, he removed it from her panties and raised to look at it. His fingers were glistening.

Felicity slightly turned her upper body. Her eyes were focused on his fingers when she licked her lips.

Their eyes met.

Oliver raised an eyebrow in question and Felicity nodded. Slowly, he placed his wet fingers on her lips, she opened them a bit and her tongue tentatively licked his fingertips. She closed her eyes and sighed. He always kissed her after going down on her, so she knew what she tasted like, but this was different.

Her lips wrapped around his fingers, her tongue tasting more of herself as she started to suck. The action reminded him of when she sucked his cock, something they learned she enjoyed a lot after the first time she tried it. His cock twitched against her.

After a few moments, Felicity released his fingers and opened her eyes to look at him.

"Do I always taste like this?" She wondered.

"I don't know..." Oliver leaned closer, their lips just a few inches apart. "I haven't tasted you yet tonight."

Felicity closed the distance and kissed him deeply, her tongue running along his. He tasted her on her tongue and groaned in her mouth. His cock throbbed with want, with the desperate need for a release.

"You taste especially good tonight." He whispered. "Do you like that? Do you like the taste of yourself?"

She nodded, her lips brushing against his. "It's weird but... kind of good."

"It's more than good. It's _intoxicating_."

"Is that why you always give me oral?" Felicity questioned.

Oliver tenderly kissed her lips. "I do that because yes, I like how you taste... but I also like to pleasure you."

His hand gripped her panties and dragged them down her thighs, he took her right leg and pulled it over his so he could position himself at her entrance.

"Wait." Felicity stopped him, lowering her leg and turning to lay face down before raising on her hands and knees. She looked at him with hooded eyes. "Like this."

Doggystyle. She wanted it doggystyle. His mind went crazy.

"Yeah?" Oliver checked.

Felicity nodded. "Yes." Then she frowned. "I mean, not-"

"I know." Oliver nodded resting a hand on her shoulder. "I know, we talked about it and we won't do that."

"Good... Okay, then yes, like this." She repeated with a firm nod.

Oliver raised on his knees and went behind her, his hands on her hips, his cock right against her folds. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder.

"Have I ever told you that you have an amazing body?" Another kiss. "That you are beautiful? And hot? And so damn sexy?"

Felicity quietly laughed. "Just every single time you see me naked."

"Only when I see you naked?" He teased. "I guess I'll have to fix that... and tell you every single time you are in my field of vision."

Felicity was laughing again when he gently slipped inside of her, and her laugh became a moan. He remained still for a few moments, giving her time to adjust to him. He pressed his chest against her back, his hands left her hips, they caressed her sides before delicately massage her breast.

"You okay?" Oliver checked.

Felicity nodded. "It's different."

"Good different or bad different?"

"Definitely good." She moaned as she started to push against him.

He took her cue and began to slowly thrust into her, his fingers playing with her nipples as he left kisses along her neck. Gradually, they both started to move faster, the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoing in the room. His left arm held her close, as his right hand traveled down her body to knead her ass cheek.

"Do you know you have a perfect ass?" He whispered. "It's firm and soft at the same time, and when I thrust against it, it drives me crazy."

Felicity actually whimpered. " _You_ are driving me crazy."

Her head was thrown back in pleasure, and Oliver couldn't resist to move his left hand and rest it over her neck, not putting any pressure, but making her turn to look at him.

"Do you want me to make you come?" He asked gruffly.

She nodded frantically. "Yes, please."

Oliver kissed her, his tongue searching hers as his right hand moved from her ass cheek to her folds, playing with her clit. Felicity sighed and moaned into his mouth and soon she was a trembling mess again. Her walls clenched around his cock, one hand reached back to grab his hair and keep him close as the other one barely held them both up.

Oliver helped her through her orgasm and was careful not to crush her when her arm gave out. Gently, he laid her down on the mattress, where she stayed to catch her breath, with her eyes closed and a small contented smile on her lips. He left kisses on her back and shoulders, trying to express how much he loved her.

With her eyes still closed, Felicity patted his side. "Go on..." She whispered.

"Yeah?" He wanted to give her time to recover first, but Felicity nodded.

He pulled out almost all the way, then pushed deep inside her. She let out a small sound of protest.

"Wait..."

"Did it hurt?" Oliver stilled, worried.

"Not really, just..." She raised her hips a few inches off the mattress. "Try now." He carefully moved. "That's better."

"Hold on." He grabbed a pillow and put it under her stomach, so her hips rested higher and she could lay her upper body on the bed. "How is it like this?" He slowly thrust.

"Oh, yeah, definitely better." She breathed.

Oliver gently thrust again, and Felicity moaned.

"More, Oliver... harder."

Spurred on by her moans and her body grinding against him, Oliver rested his hands on the bed at her sides to have more leverage and started to quickly thrust into her.

His hips slamming against her ass, their quick breaths, and soft moans were the only sounds in the room. He felt his own release build up and knew it was going to be over soon.

"Honey..." He groaned.

"I know, it's okay." She reassured him, satisfied enough with what he already gave her.

It took him only a couple of minutes and quite a few powerful thrusts before he came with a strangled moan, his movements unsteady and uncoordinated as he pushed as deep as he could.

"Oh frack, _Oliver_..."

Somehow, in the middle of his pleasure peak, he recognized the signs of Felicity's sudden orgasm as her breathing hitched and her legs quivered. Gathering what strength he had left, Oliver continued to push into her even when he was spent, wanting to pleasure her more than anything, wanting to give her _more_.

When her body stopped spasming, he finally slowed down until he slipped out and laid next to her.

Oliver closed his eyes and listened to Felicity's fast breaths as he caught his own. Neither moved nor spoke for a long time.

When Felicity shivered next to him, Oliver fixed his boxers before helping her with her panties, and then covered them both with the bedsheets. With a sigh, she snuggled close to him and Oliver wrapped his arms around her body.

"You okay?"

She lazily nodded against his shoulder. "The last orgasm caught me by surprise." Felicity murmured. "I'm exhausted."

He chuckled and kissed her temple. "I hope it was as good as it was in your dream."

"No... This was so much better." She whispered, already falling asleep, finally satisfied.

→

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this, and it's probably the most important one of this short fic!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is, the last chapter of this installment. I actually wrote this before the others, but it fitted more as the conclusive chapter.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it!

Felicity quietly closed Ellie's door. It took her no time to fall asleep tonight, too tired after running around the daycare for the whole day.

With a sigh, Felicity made her way to her own bedroom, ready to face Oliver.

When he came home after work, he barely said a word to her or Ellie, he just mentioned some investors made a mess, and he had to spend the whole afternoon to fix the problem.

Oliver was mad, that was obvious, but he usually talked to her and Ellie even on hard days. Tonight, that didn't happen. Tonight, he stayed quiet, he barely ate and hardly even looked at them. Luckily Ellie was so tired that she didn't notice his behavior.

After dinner, when they were in the middle of cleaning up the kitchen, Oliver muttered about taking a shower before going to bed, leaving Felicity to put Ellie to sleep, something he usually did. She couldn't help but think that he was acting weird.

Now, she wanted to know the reason for that.

Felicity entered their bedroom and found it empty. She noticed the door to their bathroom was closed and heard the water of the shower still running. That was probably the longest shower Oliver ever took.

Shaking her head, Felicity was about to grab her sleeping clothes when she heard a strangled noise come from the bathroom. Fearing Oliver might be in the middle of a panic attack or something, she went to carefully open the door and stepped inside.

 _That_ was the last thing she expected to see.

Behind the glass door of the shower, Oliver was leaning against the wall, heavily breathing as the water hitting his chest turned his skin red. His eyes were tightly shut, his face a weird mix of anger, pain, and pleasure.

What shocked her were his hands. Or rather, what he was doing with them. His left hand was tightly gripping his balls as the right fastly stroked his hard cock.

Felicity's mouth hung open in shock. She knew that he probably masturbated from time to time when they didn't have sex for a while, but to actually see him doing that after how he acted around her half an hour ago... it unsettled her.

Why didn't he tell her that he was feeling turned on? Why did he need to hide in the bathroom to deal with it on his own? And why didn't he talk to her the whole night?

When he started to move his hips, thrusting his cock into his hand, Felicity felt warmth hit her core. Seeing him like that was turning _her_ on. She wanted to press her legs together to find some friction, slip her hand in her panties and-

She shook her head and focused on the problem.

"Oliver..."

His eyes shot wide open and, in a second, he planted his feet on the floor, his hands in front of him, ready for action. When he realized it was her, Oliver awkwardly covered himself with his hands.

"Uh- I, Felicity..." He mumbled, his chest heaving with fast breaths.

"I should... I should have knocked." Felicity said, still kind of shocked.

That made him come to his senses. He quickly turned off the water, got out of the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist.

"No, I..." He took a few steps closer to her. "I'm sorry, I... I'm so, _so sorry_."

He was apologizing. Were things worse than she thought?

"For what?" She barely whispered, a million different scenarios playing in her head.

Was he tired of her? Did they have problems and she didn't even realize it? Was there someone else that-

"Felicity, _I swear to you_ , it's nothing like that." He said with a firm voice, which told her she said everything out loud.

"O-Okay, then... can you explain to me what's going on? Because in the last two years we've been together you never closed in in yourself like you did at dinner. We talk about our problems, Oliver, we don't hide in the bathroom to just... to... to jerk off like that!" She blurted out. Her words making them both cringe.

Oliver took a step closer and his hands barely rested on her shoulders. He was shaking. "I'm so sorry about that, I swear I never did this after we got together. If I ever did anything, it was with you."

"Then why? Were you... thinking about someone else? Or-"

" _No!_ God, no, I wasn't thinking about anyone, I... I wasn't thinking at all." He explained, agitated. "I mean, I was thinking about you, I just..."

"You what, Oliver?" Felicity whispered, afraid of the answer.

He took a deep breath and stared into her eyes. "After dinner... you put the dishes in the dishwasher."

She frowned. "Okay..." She motioned for him to continue, unsure how that had anything to do with what they were talking about.

"You loaded the dishwasher." He repeated as if that explained everything. "You bent down... in those _very_ _tight_ jeans that you know I love seeing on you..."

Felicity's eyes widened. "Oh."

"Yeah." He confirmed.

"So, you got..."

"This happened." He pointed at his very obvious erection, which could still be seen under the towel. "I ran in here before Ellie could see me and I tried to take the coldest shower I've ever taken, but... after thirty minutes I was still horny so I just... you know."

"You were taking care of it." She concluded.

"Yeah."

That was still confusing.

"Okay, but you don't talk to me or Ellie the entire evening, I-"

"I'm so incredibly sorry for that." Oliver told her, running his hands on her upper arms. "I was mad at those investors, and I... I didn't speak because I didn't want to accidentally snap at you when you did nothing wrong. I should have left that back at work and focused on our family."

"So... you didn't talk to us for that? Because you didn't want to snap, nothing else?"

"Yes, that's the only reason. I'm sorry." His eyes pleading with her to understand he was telling the truth.

Felicity sighed in relief. "It's okay, I... I believe you. I'm glad it was just that." Then she shook her head. "But I still don't understand why you came here to get some relief on your own. If _I_ was the one to turn you on-"

" _Yes_." Oliver was fast to confirm.

"Okay, I turned you on, so why you thought to deal with it by yourself? You could have waited for me and, after putting Ellie to sleep, we could have-"

" _No_ , we couldn't do that together." He said with resolution, making her frown.

"Why?" She asked, not understanding.

"Because I'm still angry at the investors. I'm angry, and even if you have nothing to do with that, we can't... get intimate."

He wasn't making any sense.

"Felicity, I'm angry, and I can't really control myself at the moment. If we make love now, I might become rough, I _know_ I will be rough. And I don't want that because I don't want to remind you of Cooper. I don't want to hurt you, physically or emotionally, even unintentionally."

Now it made sense.

Felicity thought about his words and understood, but there was still a flaw in his reasoning.

"What if I want you to be rough?" She whispered.

Her heart was beating wildly in her chest as she stared at him while he processed her words. She couldn't get the image of him pleasuring himself out of her mind and it was driving her crazy.

"Felicity..." He shook his head and was already taking a step back, but Felicity put her arms around his shoulders, trying to keep him close.

"Oliver, I trust you. I know you'll never hurt me, intentionally or not. I... For a while now I wanted to ask you if we could... spice up a little more our sex life with new things. And this is one of those things." She raised on her tiptoes until her lips brushed the shell of his ear, and she felt him shiver.

"I want you to _fuck me_ , Oliver."

Felicity bit on his earlobe, her left hand fisted his hair while her right hand traveled down his back and grabbed the towel. Oliver's hand took gentle hold of her wrist to stop her.

"I don't want to hurt you." He repeated breathlessly, already affected by her actions. "Or make you feel like I'm using you."

Her hand gripped the towel and gave it a tug, making it fall to the floor.

"You won't hurt me. And you're not using me. I trust you and I love you. I want this as much as you do."

Her words must have done something to him because his arms wrapped around her middle and lifted her off the ground, pushing her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist, just when her lips found his in a bruising kiss. His tongue begged her for entrance and she gladly opened her mouth to respond with equal fervor.

Oliver moved his hips against hers, making her sigh into his mouth when his cock was pressed against her covered core. He thrust his hips against her repeatedly, his erection rubbing right where she needed him, where she ached for him.

As they continued to kiss, Oliver started to walk to their bedroom, quickly locking the door and then he laid her on the bed. His hands were everywhere at once, his lips left warm kisses on her neck. Her left hand was still in his hair, trying to keep him close, and the right went from his back to his chest. She ran it down his pecs, and then his abs until she grabbed his hard cock and started to stroke him. She felt his growl deep in her bones from where he was kissing her on the hollow of her neck.

"Felicity... I'm going to tell you again." He grunted. "I don't know how much I can control myself."

"I trust you." She kissed his temple. "And you should trust yourself too."

Oliver leaned back to look at her. She saw hesitancy and fear in his eyes, fear of hurting her, but she pulled him down to kiss him fiercely.

" _I trust you_." She repeated against his lips.

Her hands tried to get rid of her clothes and Oliver helped her. Soon they were both naked, their hearts pounding fast in their chests and their breathing labored.

Oliver's hand found her slit. "You're already wet."

"Seeing you like that in the shower... it was so damn hot." She confessed.

With a groan, Oliver moved and kissed her neck, between her breast, her abdomen until he was seated between her legs. His hands pushed her legs toward her, almost pressing them against her abdomen and spread them wide open. His face was just inches away from her core, his eyes looking into hers hungrily, so dark with want that she could barely see the familiar piercing blue.

Laying there, bare and spread open for him didn't make her feel exposed. His stare didn't make her uncomfortable. It made her feel wanted. It made her feel sexy. It made her feel desired.

"Oliver..." She barely whispered, before his mouth descended on her.

His warm mouth was on her and Felicity lost any logical thought. He wasn't gently licking her, he wasn't slowly teasing her clit. No. He was _devouring_ her. His lips were pressing hard on her, his tongue slipped between her folds, his teeth almost grazing her little bundle of nerves. His stubble stung against her thighs, surely leaving scratches on them whenever he moved. It reminded her of the bruising kiss they shared earlier in the bathroom, the same passion.

Oliver wasn't the usual gentleman. No. He was wild. And Felicity enjoyed every second of it.

She loved when he took care of her with soft caresses, featherlight kisses, and gentle thrusts, but tonight he wasn't that man. Tonight, he was passionate and wild and eager. She needed to remind him to be just like that more often because it was driving her crazy, quickly building up her orgasm and she knew it was going to be a powerful one.

"Fuck, Oliver... You're amazing." Felicity mumbled breathlessly.

That seemed to spur him on because his tongue worked her faster, his licks long and insistent as he tried to push it deep inside her. Her soft moans mixed with his grunts as they echoed in the room.

Felicity was staring down at him when he opened his eyes and looked up at her, never stopping his work. The way he looked at her made her legs tremble and she tried to move to wrap them around his head, but his hands kept her firmly in place. She needed something to hold on, his stare was so powerful that almost made her undone, just like that. She placed her hands on the back of his head, her fingers running through his hair as she kept him close to her center.

Oliver groaned and the vibrations made her eyes roll to the back of her head as her body spasmed, pleasure spreading through her entire frame. She tried to hold in her loud moans, but a few escaped her lips as Oliver continued his relentless performance.

When her orgasm subsided and only small shocks hit her, Oliver placed her legs back on the bed and crawled on top of her, his mouth finding hers, tongues dancing together as their hands roamed over each other.

"God, I want you so bad." He breathed.

"Then take me." Her hands grabbed his ass and pulled him closer until he rested against her sensitive core, making her moan.

"Felicity... if at any time you need to stop, you tell me. Yell, push me away or punch me, whatever, but let me know, okay?"

Her hands found his cheeks and made him look at her. "I trust you."

For a moment neither moved as they stared at each other, their heavy breaths the only sounds in the room.

Felicity could see in Oliver's eyes that he was still a little hesitant, so she took matters in her own hands. Literally. She grabbed him again and positioned him.

"It's going to be okay." She reassured him with a smile.

Slowly, he slid inside of her, making them both moan. After a few seconds, Oliver's hands rested on the bed at the sides of her head, his hips the only part of his body touching hers as he began to move.

He started gently, getting her used to his cock stretching her. She appreciated his concern, but she could see it wasn't exactly what he needed or what she wanted. She always enjoyed tender lovemaking, but tonight she didn't want him gentle. She wanted him to lose control. She wanted him wild, and hard, and fast.

Her hands went to his ass and she gave him a hard tug, making him slam deep into her. "More, Oliver. Harder."

She saw his eyes became even darker with arousal, just before he did as she asked. When his hips slammed hard against her she had to suppress another loud moan.

"Again." Felicity whispered and Oliver obliged.

Seeing she was okay, must have convinced him that they could do this like he wanted because he started to go faster and harder.

"Just like that, baby..."

It felt so good that Felicity had to cover her mouth with a hand, or she was going to scream for real. Never stopping his movements, Oliver leaned down until their chests were pressed together, his right arm wrapped around her back while his left hand took hers and placed it above her head, pressing it down on the bed and entwining their fingers together.

She noticed how he left her other hand free and guessed he didn't want her to feel completely at his mercy. Not that she would've minded at the moment.

His mouth found its way to her neck where he started to suck on her pulse point. Her hand fell away from her mouth as she moaned again, her hand fisting the bedsheets, and that encouraged him even more, making him pound faster into her. His teeth sunk into her collarbone, not too hard to hurt but enough to leave a mark for sure, and then he sucked hard. She was going to have a hickey and the thought of him marking her like this, marking her with his _love_ , warmed her heart.

He was finally letting go, trusting himself to not hurt her as he feared, and Felicity was glad she decided to do this. He needed this as much as she did. After Cooper, she was afraid that every man was going to be like him, but Oliver proved to her that he wasn't, not even when he got rough. Her love for him only increased.

Just like her pleasure. Felicity felt another orgasm build up fast, getting her closer and closer, and Oliver knew that too because he leaned back to stare into her eyes, the arm he had wrapped around her back moved and his hand slipped between their bodies. His expert fingers drew fast circles around her clit, making her eyes shut tightly in ecstasy.

"Oliver." She half whimpered, half moaned, her orgasm there but just not close enough to reach it.

"I know, baby." Was his breathless reply. He was close too.

His hands left her before he hooked his arms under her knees, opening her legs wider and making him go deeper than ever before.

"Oh, god." Felicity breathed. "Don't stop. Please, _please_ , don't stop..." She could barely form her words.

Their slick bodies rubbed against each other, his hips slammed against hers in hard thrusts until she reached her climax.

Felicity's mouth opened but no sound came out, she could barely breathe as pleasure filled her veins, her body shaking violently against Oliver's, her hands scratching his back trying to get him to go on. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Felicity knew she was leaving marks on him, but she couldn't help it.

"Fuck." He growled, his face hidden in her neck, as both of his arms let go of her legs to wrap them around her waist, his thrusts erratic and uncoordinated. She felt him push deeper and deeper until he stayed seated inside her, his body shaking too.

When she was able to get her surroundings again, Oliver was still on top of her, his body almost a dead weight as his arms gave out at some point. But he wasn't crushing her, his weight was instead a comforting feeling. Felicity ran a gentle hand through his hair while the other caressed his back. His harsh breaths tickled her neck as his body kept shaking even after he was spent and softening inside her.

"I love you." Felicity whispered to him, kissing the top of his head.

She felt him mumble something against her, but she couldn't make out what it was. A few minutes later Oliver pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes.

"I love you too." His voice raw with emotion. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me." She smiled at him, caressing his cheek. "I wanted that. And with everything you've done for me, this is nothing."

Oliver smiled at her and tenderly kissed her lips. "That was definitely the most intense thing I've ever felt." He confessed.

Felicity raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah." He gave her another one of his blinding smiles.

"Good, because it was the most intense orgasm for me too. Both of them. I mean, they are always intense, but tonight... wow!"

They both laughed before kissing once again. When she shivered, in cold this time, Oliver carefully slipped out of her.

"I'll be right back." He whispered with a kiss on her forehead, then went to the bathroom.

He came back wearing his boxers, and a wet cloth was in his hands. She made to take it, but he gently pushed her hands away.

"I've got you."

He stayed silent as he cleaned her up and disposed of the cloth, before helping her to put on her sleeping clothes -underwear and one of his shirts. After that, he unlocked and opened the door -in case Ellie needed them,- then he laid on the bed next to her, pulling the covers over their bodies and snuggled close to her. Felicity relaxed even more against him, sighing contentedly when he ran his hand through her hair.

"Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Oliver checked.

"No, you didn't, I'm fine. It was pretty amazing. We should do that again sometime." She suggested.

Oliver chuckled. "Yeah, it was really amazing. But I think I gave you a hickey." His voice worried as he ran two fingers over the spot.

"That's okay. It didn't hurt and I actually enjoyed it." She smiled up at him, then turned serious. "And how do you feel? Still angry?"

"Not really. The thought is still there, but that's a problem for tomorrow." He pulled her closer. "Right now, I just want to lay here with you."

"And just forget the world?" She whispered with a smile.

He chuckled, catching her reference to their song. "Yeah."

They were silent for a long time, just happy to stay there in each other's arms, but neither of them fell asleep.

Felicity felt him thinking but decided not to press him, knowing that he was going to talk when he was ready, whatever that was about.

When he took in a deep breath, she knew it was time.

"I'm sorry if I made you doubt yourself or our relationship. I really wasn't thinking clearly." His voice was quiet, but she heard him perfectly. "I'm sorry if I disrespected you."

"It's okay. I'm not offended, and I understand you were afraid of hurting me, so the obvious thing was to take care of it on your own. I didn't think you'd really cheat on me, but... it was the fact that you didn't talk at dinner that threw me off and made me think."

"I'm sorry." He repeated, sincerity evident in his voice.

"It's alright. I'm just happy we clarified that."

"Me too. And I promise to not close in on myself again. Next time I'll talk to you first thing."

"Thank you." She smiled and kissed his chest. "I love you, Oliver."

"I love you, Felicity."

→

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked reading this short journey. They started from a place where Felicity wanted to learn how to see sex as an act of love, and it ended with her trusting Oliver more than before, and Oliver trusting himself to not hurt her.
> 
> I hope the muse will strike again and help me write more about this universe because I'm not ready to let them go. Until then, let me know what you think!


End file.
